


fallingforyou

by EtherialEmbers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherialEmbers/pseuds/EtherialEmbers
Summary: AU (not really) In which Nate finds an old song he hasn't heard in a long time and wants to show Hancock. Everything takes place pretty much after the story is over. Not really a song-fic lmao. Please let me know if I've got any typos!
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> I simp SO HARD for this man, and I really hope this is good. I'm totally open to criticism! The Title was inspired by the song for this fic, fallingforyou by The 1975, aka my favorite band.

The soft hum of the radio on Nate's wrist helped him stay occupied while he trekked up to the entrance of Vault 111. It was around 2am, and every snapped twig or rustle sent his head flying left and right. Usually, a few feet behind him, Hancock would slink around and chatter on about whatever crossed his mind. Drugs, awful Ghoul jokes Nate refused to admit made him laugh, anything to chase off the silence that hung heavy like a blanket otherwise. This time he was alone, so naturally he made sure to stay more alert than usual. Luckily, he rarely felt tense when he was so close to sanctuary. The glow from street lights and homes could be seen a little ways past Red Rocket, and from the Vault entrance it was as breathtaking as anything could be nowadays. Tonight, Nate couldn't sleep, he decided to get out of Sanctuary for a bit for some time alone, not far of course. With a quiet sigh, he pressed the button to activate to door and sprinted before it left him.

The vault hadn't changed since he first left, and he had come back plenty of times after. He'd long since  
taken Nora's body and properly buried her beneath the Earth's soil instead of leaving her in a frozen tomb. In fact, Nate wasn't really sure why he ventured down here in the first place. He wanted to be alone sure, but he didn't need to lock himself inside a metal box underground to do that. Shaking off his thoughts, he decided to keep going. 

Without anywhere else to really go, he ended up in the room he was once held in for over 200 years. He took his time walking past each chamber, stopping once he reached a table at the end of the room. That's when he saw it. A gasp left his throat quicker than her realized exactly what he was looking at. How had he not seen it before? Must have been too caught up in his own grief every time he came here to see or remember the holotape he had brought with him before they were frozen. It was a song he played for Nora around the time they started dating, it meant a lot to him, even if she didn't really like the song itself. Part of him still ached to think about her, but recently he found it easier with Hancock by his side. The man was good company, and he'd be a fool to deny the way his heart skipped every time their gazes lingered too long or they sat too close. Hancock had charisma alright, he had a good heart and was one of the first real friendships Nate had after thawing out of the ice. It didn't take long for Nate to realize he wanted more than just companionship from Hancock. He wanted to hold him and act like a gross old couple on their days off from fighting super mutants and ferals. He didn't realize his mind had wandered until a sudden yawn emitted from his lips. Tightly holding the holotape in his hand, he made his way back to the vault door, he knew exactly what to do with this.

Surprisingly, John was standing right outside the vault platform when Nate emerged. Raising an eyebrow, Hancock let out a quiet laugh.

"You woke half of Sanctuary with that damned city alarm clock of a door," he joked, tilting his head slightly to the left and taking a step closer.

"Are you okay? I didn't wanna invade your space so I waited."

Always so kind to others, how did he manage to be so kind and threatening at the same time? Nate would admit it was pretty hot. The mayor of Goodneighboor, his friend, who heard the Vault doors open and could have ignored it like everyone else, got up at almost 3am just to make sure his companion was okay. If Nate didn't feel in love before, he did now. 

"Actually," Nate stepped closer, holding out the object in his hand for Hancock to take, "I found something of mine from, before."

Hancock already knew exactly what he meant, and held the holotape in his hands with such a gentleness Nate didn't think he had in him. His cheeks rose in a way that indicated he was scrunching his nose.

"What is it?"

All there was to identify it, was two words written in the Vets unmistakable handwriting,

'for you'

Letting out the small breath he subconsciously held, Nate stepped closer, gently taking it back and turning off Diamond City Radio. The glow from Sanctuary lit up behind Hancock in a way that made him look ethereal. 

"It's.. A song. I want to play it, for you."

There was only a second of tense silence, Hancock looking directly into Nate's eyes with an unreadable expression. But you can always count on him to break the ice and feel welcoming.

"Something new to listen to instead of the same five songs I've heard since I was a kid? I'm all ears. Maybe we can give it to Diamond city to play, spice it up." Nate let out a quiet snort and inserted the tape, immediately taken aback by the wave of nostalgia as the melody rung out. For a second, they just stood on front of each other, avoiding their gazes like two teenage boys who didn't know how to approach the other. But the feeling and lyrics spoke loud and clear. 

In such a broken world that screamed chaos at every turn, everything felt so perfect in this moment. Nate slowly held out a hand, and Hancock all too eagerly placed his into the open palm.

"I ain't ever really danc-"

Nate shushed him, no bite in it, pulling him softly into his chest as his tricorn hat fell to the ground. Just like that, they rocked gently above the town while they listened. Hancock's arms around his neck, Nate's arms around his waist. He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, standing together long after the song finished. For some reason, Nate felt like crying. He was content, pulling away silently, only enough to press their foreheads together and feel their breath mingle. John was smiling, letting out a quiet laugh that made Nate's own lips twitch upward. Resting his hand at the back of his companions neck, he slowly pulled him into a kiss that felt like it lasted forever. Tomorrow, Hancock would probably tease him for being such a romantic, but right now, right now this was all either of them cared about. His sandpaper velvet voice came out in a hushed whisper,

"Play it again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! I'm still practicing writing and wanted to do something soft for my mans Hancock. Feel free to leave any constructive advice. I hope you stick around for future works! luv u :) CHECK OUT FALLINGFORYOU BY THE 1975, 10/10 WOULD RECOMMEND!!! Plus you wont know what they're dancing to lmfao. I'd play it while reading even!


End file.
